The Land of Tormented Souls
by Xenolord
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when you die? Is there an afterlife? Or is there darkness? There is neither. There is only The Land of Tormented Souls. Welcome to hell.


Disclaimer: I, Xenolord, did not write this. For some of you Gaia players out there, you may recognize it from one Sakura lady of death. She is a real life friend of mine, and has asked my with the most extreme amount of begging any one man can take to post this on Fan And now I have. I have done only minimal editing (Puctuation, capitalization and grammer mainly.) But other then that, it is in it's original, straight-from-Gaia-form.

THE LAND OF TORMENTED SOULS

((This begins the TLOTS story...I have been talking about it so much lately I wanted to write it...but, after you read it let me know what you think, and if I should just cont. with this story and stop the other one for now.)) 

THE LAND OF TORMENTED SOULS : The Begining starts at the End. 

The darkness swept the planes of the underworld, and within its seemilngly "empty" appearance, this form of nothing held a secret. A secret so amazing the world would never believe it existed. A Dark Fairy tale if you will, a strange and unheard of sanctuary.  
HEAVEN AND HELL...seemilngly the only places that a soul sould wander to. That is a LIE. A lie that only human minds can say to be a truth... Well, human souls who still walk the earth and to this minute are still breathing life anyways.  
There is another place a soul can wander off to...a place where all darkness thrives and curtains the souls of the tormented, the hurting, the wounded, and scared.  
This place is known as ..The Land of Tormented Souls.  
How does one get to this strange place you may wonder...well, you must first ask yourself these questions.

ARE YOU HURTING?

IS THERE A PAIN THAT RESTS UNSETTLING IN THE PITS OF YOUR STOMACH?(OR HEART?)

DO THE VOICES CALM YOU AS YOU SIT IN YOUR ROOM STARING INTO THE NOTHING, THINKING HORRIBLE THINGS?

If you are fimiliar with these thoughts, then by all means...welcome to the tormented side of life.

It was a dark day, a day like all the others. The sun shone like a distant star, beaming down upon a land soaked and drowned in a dreary cloud. A figure stood alone of a floating peice of land in the sky. He stood there, with his hands in his pants pockets, his face hidden by a black hood, a sigh escaped his lips as he kicked a small pebble.

"Something...something is coming...something...something good...something new.." He spoke to himself, and as he did a grin was forming upon his pale face. " Yes, something new and EXITING is coming! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" In a sudden break of madness ( one would only assume) the stranger jumped from off his lonely perch and howled with glee as he plumeted down to the barren ground below him. 

"JACK BOOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOONEEEESSSS!" A loud voice echoed throughout the strange land, a very thin ( thinner than a twig! O.O) young girl, with transparent wings upon her back stood with a worried look on her face as she floated in the air a few feet from the ground.

"Hehhhh...Whhhat?" The strange boy replied, he stood with a smile on his face as a cloud of dust whisped around his ankles.

"Jack, you know what! Grim is coming! he knows that you have been exploring forbidden territory, he is very mad right now and is looking for you this very minu-"  
She was cut off by a laughter that came straight from this Jack's character's mouth.

"HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAH! Whhhoooo..." Taking his hand from his pocket he swung back his hood from his face and revealed a skull with two empty sockets.  
Yes, boy and girls, meet JACK BONES, a SKELETON. Ironically he is the sort of DEAD - WEIGHT who is the LIFE OF THE PARTIES. ( soda cans and mushy pumpkins fly at the author for that DUMBER THAN DUMB comment)

"Shoooo..thanks for the tip-o Nibss. But, I already knew that. HEH, Grim is real sllllloooooooow I'll tell you that, he doesn't know anything that goes on around her anymore! " The skeleton boy chuckled with glee as he ran his bone hand through his unkept brown hair ..that hung in his eyes sockets quite often.

"Er, Jack..." Nibbs gulped pointing at her friend, hoping that he would soon notice the tall dark shadow creeping over him. " HA! Grim's not real good at leading this place..he'd lead it into the GROUND! HAHAHA! OOoo NIbbs did you ever hear about the job that he got stuck with after he lost a challenge of LIMBO! Its hilarious I should tell it to you-"

"JACKK! " Nibbs pleaded,her eyes wide as she covered her face with her hands.

"What is it Nibbs, you look like you've seen a-" Slowly, Jack turned his head and saw in horror a tall, slim, dark figure with a not-so-cheery- look on his face.  
The tall figure bent down and stared at Jack with his emtpy sockets, and with one boney hand, grabbed him by the collar and spoke in an eerie jamacian accent.

"Sooo what of this JOB I had Jack Bones...?"

----An Hour or so LATER...

"Owww.! OK OK! I AM SORRY ALREADY! STOP DRAGGING ME AROUND! OOOWW!" Jack shouted to Grim, as the taker of souls dragged him by the collar towards an open feild. "Geeezz...what a stubborn son of a -" Jack began to mummble, but he soon stopped as turned his head and saw a group of young men coming into view. One had slicked back balck air with brown eyes, another beside him had an ugly face and orange hair that beamied like a traffic light, the other behind them had red hair that flowed down to his waist, and the one beside him had black hair with a peculiar white star above his bangs.

Grim walked up over to a boy with brown hair, he had a pacifier in his mouth, and the word JR. upon his forehead.

" Koenma, here is the boy who will lead your detectives."


End file.
